


You were the one that captured the sun

by phanjessmagoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton let his lips linger against Calum’s, not pulling away until the kiss just naturally ended, and once they were apart, Calum shifted himself so that he was pressed against Ashton’s side more, his hand slipping down between Ashton’s legs, fingers splaying out on his inner thigh.</p>
<p>“What was that for?” Ashton asked—he didn’t <i>not</i> want to make out with Calum, or whatever, but he just hadn’t been expecting it.</p>
<p>“It’s your birthday,” Calum replied, keeping his voice low—though if Ashton had been paying attention, he’d have noticed that Michael and Luke were both craning their necks to watch, see Ashton’s reaction, see if it seemed like what they hadn’t admitted to planning was going to work.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so?” Ashton asked, still not quite getting it. He smiled, bemused, at Calum.</p>
<p>“So,” Calum said, “maybe we just want you to have a great fucking night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were the one that captured the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so...this is my way of celebrating Ashton's birthday?

“Hey Ash.”

Ashton looked up from where he was sitting on his hotel bed, reclined over the multitude of pillows provided, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle. He and Luke had a lock-off, for some reason, with Michael and Calum across the hall; presumably they had one too.

“Hey, Luke,” Ashton said, reaching up to adjust his glasses on the end of his nose. They had the night off, which he was kind of grateful for. Because as awesome as it would have been to celebrate his birthday with not only his band, but fans too, he was actually looking forward to a chill night. Luke’s birthday was going to be the one with the big celebration—he’d turn 20 in front of a crowd of thousands. Ashton was content in ringing in his 22nd with just his friends.

“Want to go out tonight?” Luke asked, sitting on the foot of Ashton’s bed. Ashton was in sweatpants and a hoodie, unzipped, wearing nothing beneath it and clearly not in any state to leave the hotel, much less actually go somewhere.

“I don’t think so,” Ashton said, shutting off his phone screen and letting it flip out of his hand onto the bed beside him. “Are you guys going?”

Luke scoffed. “And leave you here alone? Get real.”

As if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door. Ashton quirked an eyebrow, looking over, as he heard a voice from the other side. “Room service!”

His head immediately swiveled to look at Luke, a scowl pronounced on his lips. “Did you order me something?”

Luke shrugged, his expression an attempt at innocence, and Ashton couldn’t read whether it was genuine or not. “Are you gonna get it?” Luke asked.

“I guess so,” Ashton said, scooching himself over to the edge of the bed and standing up, quickly zipping his hoodie up halfway as he approached the door. He peeked through the peephole, and when he heard Luke scoff again behind him, he knew that it had something to do with the fact that the hallway appeared deserted all of a sudden, but there was definitely snickers and stifled giggles coming from the other side of the door.

Smirking to himself at how much he really did love his bandmates, he undid the chain and opened the door, stepping back as Michael and Calum pounced in, Michael holding a bottle that Ashton assumed was champagne, but upon closer inspection was actually just fancy sparkling water.

“Happy birthday!” the two of them shouted, both wrapping their arms around Ashton and hoisting him up in the air between the two of them, until he managed to wriggle out of their grasp. Calum closed the door behind them as Ashton nodded to the bottle Michael was still clinging to.

“Really sprung for the expensive shit, huh?”

“This was super last minute,” he said, holding the bottle out to Ashton. “And we’re _underage_.”

Ashton laughed—that small tidbit had never bothered any of them before, but he took the proffered bottle anyway, unscrewing the cap. It fizzed up out of the neck of the bottle, but Ashton lifted it to his lips and took a swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before passing it to Calum.

“I appreciate it anyway,” Ashton said, padding back over to the bed to join Luke, who had moved a bit further onto it in Ashton’s absence. “Thank you.”

“So what are we doing tonight?” Calum asked, giving the bottle over to Michael.

“Ash wants to stay in,” Luke announced, lifting his hands to fend off the disappointed looks from Calum and Michael, who actually whined “Aww” out loud.

“We’ll go out for Luke’s,” Ashton said, trying to appease them; Calum shrugged—he was fine with whatever Ashton wanted—but Michael spoke up.

“I guess you have a point. 22 isn’t a very exciting birthday. No big deal.”

“Mikey,” Luke chided him, but Ashton only laughed.

“It’s true. I have nothing to look forward to anymore. Ever again. For the rest of my life.” Ashton resumed his reclined position, though this time his hands were folded behind his head—he was the very picture of relaxation, completely unperturbed.

“So what should we do instead?” Calum asked, taking the bottle from Michael for another sip before handing it to Luke.

“I was just going to hang out,” Ashton said, trying to cut Michael off from getting any big, spectacular ideas.

“Can we hang out with you?” Luke asked, and Ashton nodded, though he didn’t miss the way Luke pointedly looked at Calum and Michael.

“What was that?” Ashton asked, pointing between the three of them.

“What was what?” Michael asked, and his faux innocence was _much_ easier to read than Calum’s.

“You’re planning something. Plotting,” Ashton accused, and Michael made an offended noise, lifting a hand to his chest in mock outrage.

“How dare you?” Michael said, but Luke just kicked Ashton’s foot with his own.

“We’re not plotting anything. We just want to spend some time with you on your birthday.”

The way he said it made it seem innocent enough, like that really was all they wanted, even though “spending time” together was a somewhat flimsy excuse, since they spent nearly every single waking moment together.

“Fine,” Ashton said, and Luke crawled up the bed to sit beside him, while Calum climbed on beside Ashton, squishing in next to him, as Michael rounded the bed to sit half on top of Luke. “Shall we find a movie?

“I think so,” Michael said, plucking the remote control off of the bedside table where it lay, and turned on the television. “Should we order something, or…?”

“I’m sure we can find something if you just look,” Ashton said, not really caring what they watched—he had an armful of Luke and practically a lapful of Calum, so he was perfectly content.

“Give that to me,” Luke said, snatching the remote from Michael’s hand, balancing the bottle of sparkling water on his thigh with his other hand.

“No,” Michael said, leaning into Luke and trying to take it back. Ashton reached over and took the bottle, mostly so it wouldn’t spill—he had no control over Michael, even though Luke seemed to think he did.

“You’ll pick something terrible,” Luke said, turning more to face Michael, his back against Ashton’s arm. He was holding the remote as far away from Michael as he could, while Michael tried in vain to get it back. Ashton, as a result, was pushed even closer up against Calum, who met his eyes as they both broke down laughing.

Luke and Michael didn’t relent behind them, but it didn’t bother Ashton—he honestly couldn’t have asked for anything better than this for his birthday.

The channels began wildly changing onscreen, and a quick glance over his shoulder told him that Michael had gotten a hand on the remote control.

“Should I stop them?” Ashton whispered to Calum, who took the sparkling water and placed it on the bedside table nearest him.

“Probably,” Calum said, but instead of letting Ashton move, he pushed himself up onto his knees, leaned over the three of them, grabbed hold of Michael’s wrist, and pulled the remote control out of Luke’s hand in one swift motion.

“Hey!” Luke and Michael both said in unison, with Michael even trying to clamber over Luke to take it back, but Luke’s hands slipped around his hips, holding him in place.

“I say Ashton gets to decide what we watch, since it’s his birthday,” Calum said, pushing the remote into Ashton’s hands and settling back down against his side.

Ashton looked up at the television, taking in what was on (some sports channel) before flipping slowly through the channels. He could practically feel Michael’s irritation at how slowly he was browsing _through_ Luke, but he didn’t speed up any. He didn’t expect to find anything worth watching, except suddenly, he did: One of the movie channels was showing an Indiana Jones film, and it was one of the good ones. Ashton tossed the remote to the foot of the bed, nodding to himself, stretching his arm around Luke again, making sure that his hand was resting against Michael’s back.

“I’ll allow it,” Michael muttered, and Ashton laughed a little.

“Gee, thanks,” he replied. Luke snickered and Michael huffed, and after they all settled down to how they were most comfortable, watched the movie.

It didn’t take long for Ashton to feel a hand sneak onto his thigh, Calum’s fingers pressing against the fabric of his sweats. Ashton glanced over at him, his glasses slipping a little to the end of his nose, and he saw that Calum was looking at him, not at the TV.

Not wanting to talk through the movie, Ashton just smiled a little and mouth “You ok?” to Calum, not sure if he could even tell what he’d said at the angle he was looking. But Calum just nodded, squeezed Ashton’s leg a little, and then leaned in to close the distance between them, his lips catching Ashton’s in a kiss that was sensual right away.

Ashton let his lips linger against Calum’s, not pulling away until the kiss just naturally ended, and once they were apart, Calum shifted himself so that he was pressed against Ashton’s side more, his hand slipping down between Ashton’s legs, fingers splaying out on his inner thigh.

“What was that for?” Ashton asked—he didn’t _not_ want to make out with Calum, or whatever, but he just hadn’t been expecting it.

“It’s your birthday,” Calum replied, keeping his voice low—though if Ashton had been paying attention, he’d have noticed that Michael and Luke were both craning their necks to watch, see Ashton’s reaction, see if it seemed like what they hadn’t admitted to planning was going to work.

“Yeah, so?” Ashton asked, still not quite getting it. He smiled, bemused, at Calum.

“So,” Calum said, “maybe we just want you to have a great fucking night.”

Ashton opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, Luke’s hand was on his other thigh, slipping down between his legs too, his fingers fitting in alongside Calum’s.

“Oh,” was all Ashton managed, as Michael appeared beside Luke, looking at him, grinning.

“Oh, he says,” Michael said, echoing him, laughing a little and shaking his head. “Come on, you didn’t see this coming?”

“I mean—” Ashton began, but Michael cut him off, lifting his leg and climbing over Ashton’s outstretched limbs, straddling his knees. “No?” Ashton finished, already a little overwhelmed with his boys, touching him, consuming his every sense. 

“Well, it’s happening,” Michael said, shuffling a little closer, his knees pressing into either side of Ashton’s thighs, as he moved his hands to Ashton’s shoulders. “Cool?”

“Yes,” Ashton said, not realizing how into this foursome thing he was until right that second. “Cool.”

Michael grinned and leaned in, kissing Ashton as Calum and Luke looked on from both sides. It was thrilling, in a way, to have two people watching while he kissed Michael, touched him, his hands moving up Michael’s thighs to rest on his sides, pulling him a little closer. Michael moved with him easily as Ashton leaned back, pushing himself further down the bed to lie beneath Michael, who was now straddling his hips, his ass resting just above Ashton’s dick.

The two of them were kissing so intensely, which really was Michael in a nutshell, that they didn’t notice Luke or Calum move off the bed and begin undressing, stopping once they were both in their underwear, leaving Michael and Ashton clothed. Michael reached up to run a hand through Ashton’s hair, nudging his glasses a little, then pulled away from the kiss, smirking.

“Old man,” he said, snickering, and Ashton scowled at him—but that just made him laugh harder.

“Dick,” Ashton said, though he wasn’t actually upset or offended, and sat up, Michael rolling back to sit on his legs, their fronts flush. “I’ll teach you to watch your mouth.”

“Ooh, ok,” Michael said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down a couple times, as Ashton’s hands made quick work of removing his shirt, pulling it up over his head and discarding it, then unzipping his own hoodie and shrugging it off. Now Calum and Luke were mostly naked save for their boxer-briefs, Michael was in jeans, and Ashton was just in sweats. Playing field: evened.

He laid back down as Michael leaned over him, hands moving to his chest, holding himself up as he looked down at Ashton; behind him, Calum and Luke climbed back onto the bed, moving to either side of Ashton like before.

“How do you want him?” Luke asked, brushing his fingers through Ashton’s hair, pushing it off of his forehead before letting his lips rest against Michael’s bare shoulder, though his eyes were still looking at Ashton’s.

“Like this,” Ashton said, definitively. “Gonna make him do all the work.”

Luke laughed, his breath warm on Michael’s pale skin, and Calum snickered, rolling off of the bed and starting toward Luke’s room.

“Luke, you have—?” he asked, and Luke nodded. 

“Inside pocket of my bag.”

Calum nodded and disappeared into the room next door while Luke moved his hands over Michael and Ashton, his fingers dipping below the waistband of Michael’s jeans, touching his ass just a little, his other hand joining Michael’s on Ashton’s chest, skimming over his ribcage.

“Gonna have to work for it, Mikey,” Luke said, trailing his hand up his back, pushing Michael down so his face was near Ashton’s; the two kissed again, Ashton’s arms wrapping around Michael and holding him close as Michael rolled his hips just a bit against Ashton’s. The kissing was just as intense as before, but there was more to it this time, like when Calum had kissed him, something that went deeper than just making out for the hell of it. Ashton felt like this meant something.

“Worth it,” Michael mumbled against Ashton’s lips, and it wasn’t clear if it was in response to what Luke had said, or if Michael was referring to getting to kiss Ash. Either, Ashton supposed, was perfectly fine with him.

Calum padded quietly back into the room, Luke’s bottle of lube tucked into his palm; he rounded the bed and moved onto it beside Luke, offering him the bottle.

“Hey, Mikey,” Luke said; Michael looked up from where his face had been tucked into the crook of Ashton’s neck, sucking a bruise into it while Ashton palmed at his ass.

“Yeah?”

In response, Luke held up the lube so both he and Ashton could see it; Ashton bit his lip, pressing his hips up against Michael’s—his dick was already chubbed up from the friction, and visible through his sweatpants, but Michael’s erection was tightly constricted by his jeans.

“Yeah,” Michael sighed in response, and Calum sat on his knees, moving closer to Michael.

“How about I get these off you,” Calum suggested, though it wasn’t a suggestion as much as instructions, “and then Luke gets you nice and ready for Ashton?”

“Yeah,” Michael said again, vehement, pushing himself up, using Ashton’s shoulders as leverage, until Calum was able to snake his arms around Michael’s waist, undoing his jeans and working them down, along with his underwear. The tight fabric released his cock once it was low enough—his dick sprang up, the head pink, and Michael lifted his knees one at a time so Calum could slide his clothes off the rest of the way.

Below him, Ashton was cupping himself through his sweats—he could tell just by feeling that there was a damp spot forming, but it probably wasn’t noticeable to the eye yet.

“Off,” Luke said, and Ashton turned his head to meet his eyes as Luke clicked open the bottle of lube, gesturing to Ashton’s pants with his other hand.

“Yes, sir,” Ashton said, giggling, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and pushing them down his thighs; once they were low enough, Calum tugged them off the rest of the way, tossing them aside to join the rest of their clothes on the hotel room floor.

Michael’s hand wrapped around Ashton’s dick as soon as it was exposed, stroking him quickly. Ashton inhaled sharply through his nose, watching as Calum moved to sit beside Michael, his hands moving over Ashton too—his left on his thigh, his right reaching between his legs to fondle his balls. Luke took his place behind Michael, adjusting his position so his legs were open wide enough to be prepped.

Ashton let his eyes slip closed, back arching just a little as Michael kept his hand working over his length, thumb curling around the head each time his hand neared it. Calum’s hands were gone from his body after another moment, but before Ashton could even miss them properly, Calum’s lips were back on his, kissing him, licking into his mouth and opening Ashton up for him. Ashton hummed softly against Calum’s lips, kissing him slowly even as Michael’s hand moved faster over him.

Luke couldn’t see anything that was going on other than Michael’s arm moving, indicating that he was touching Ashton at something of a quick pace, but he could hear sighs coming from Ashton, so he didn’t wait any longer to start prepping Michael. He coated his forefinger with lube, rubbing over it with his thumb just to warm it a bit, before using his clean hand to hold Michael open, dragging the pad of his finger over Michael’s hole. He whimpered, and Luke smirked, glad that even though he wasn’t even close to the focus of Michael’s attention right now, he could still affect him in some way.

Gently circling Michael’s rim with his finger, Luke tried to slip it inside of Michael, eliciting a soft moan from him, his hand stilling on Ashton’s cock.

“Keep touching him, Mikey,” Luke heard Calum say, voice low, and Michael’s hand started moving over him again. Luke could hear it, could hear the soft, slightly wet sounds as Michael’s hand was slicked up with just a bit of Ashton’s precome, and this time, he did push his finger into Michael, curling it downward immediately to try and put some pressure on his prostate.

“Oh, fuck,” Michael groaned shortly after, and Luke beamed at his prostate-finding prowess, proud of himself for having found it after only a few moments of searching.

“I said don’t stop,” Calum said, admonishing Michael, who lifted his hand from Ashton’s dick to his own, stroking himself as Luke fucked him with his finger, moving it in and out a few times before returning to nudge at his prostate.

“Luke,” Ashton said; Luke leaned to the side, meeting his eyes.

“What?”

“Fucking want him,” Ashton said, licking the corner of his mouth. “Hurry up.”

He couldn’t really _hurry_ , Luke knew that, but he could probably try to add a second finger just to see how it went. He pulled his hands away from Michael, who whimpered, before leaning further over Ashton, wanting contact from him and Calum if Luke wouldn’t provide it constantly.

Michael nosed his way in to kiss Ashton, then Calum, their tongues all sliding together in a sloppy three-way kiss, and Luke would honestly have felt left out if Michael’s ass wasn’t perfectly exposed to him now, his position even better to be fingered open.

Luke poured a bit more lube onto his fingers, this time coating three of them in anticipation of what he was going to be doing next, and angled not one but two fingers against Michael’s hole, pushing into him.

Michael moaned, loudly, against Ashton’s cheek, turning his head to kiss Calum, biting down on his lip as Luke fingered him as quickly as he dared, scissoring his fingers open just slightly inside of Michael, wanting to loosen him up.

“Fuck, Luke,” Michael breathed, his lips brushing over Ashton’s chin as he pushed his ass back, his cock sliding against Ashton’s, eyes unable to look away from the way Ashton was kissing Calum. Calum was situated above him, head ducked down to kiss Ash, whose neck was arched up and exposed beautifully in reaching for Calum. Michael quite couldn’t stop himself—he let his lips drag over Ashton’s neck, returning to kissing and nipping at his skin there, trying to mark him before he had to ride his cock in front of Luke and Calum.

“Are you ready for three?” Luke asked, fucking in and out of Michael’s hole with two fingers still, stretching him gradually each time he pushed back in.

“Yeah,” Michael muttered, and Ashton moved himself, changing his position, his hands moving to cup each of Michael’s ass cheeks. Calum watched, rubbing his hand over his own cock, as Ashton held Michael’s ass open for Luke.

“Fuck him,” Ashton said, voice low, deep and commanding, and Luke would have obeyed even if it wasn’t his intention. He pulled his fingers out to the first knuckle, Michael whimpering quietly, completely in Ashton’s control under his strong grip, Calum looking down at him, his eyes half-closed as he rubbed his hand over his dick, the fabric of his underwear giving him friction that he fucking loved.

Behind Michael, Luke was concentrating on what he was doing, instead of the semi between his legs, which had gotten no fucking attention—he was well aware that he’d gotten half-hard just by fingering Michael (and listening to Calum make out with Ashton), and he had half a mind to take his turn now instead of Michael, but that probably wasn’t fair.

Whatever. He had more important things to do. Instead of removing his fingers again, Luke poured some lube directly onto his fingers, some landing on Michael’s tight hole—the temperature made him tense up, but Luke dropped the bottle beside the pile of boys in front of him and smeared the lube over his fingers with his free hand before pushing them back into Michael, this time with the addition of his ring finger.

Michael groaned, loudly, jerking his hips forward into Ashton, his cock sliding against Ashton’s front again, leaving a streak of precome on his stomach.

“Fuck me fuck me fuck me,” Michael was whispering, quietly; only Ashton and Calum could really hear him, but Luke could tell he was enjoying it by how he was circling his hips, stilling only when Luke neared his prostate, which he was trying to avoid specifically to keep him from coming too soon once he was working his ass down onto Ashton’s cock.

“I’m gonna,” Ashton answered, kissing Michael’s neck and nearly displacing his glasses, his nose moving against the underside of his jaw. “Soon as you’re ready, you’re gonna sit on my dick.”

Michael shuddered at that, and Calum couldn’t help the short sigh that fell from his lips. Ashton didn’t often talk like that, and when he did, it fucked each and every one of them up.

“He’s good, I think,” Luke said, after a short while of moving three fingers into Michael’s ass repeatedly. “Taking these no problem.”

“Michael?” Ashton asked, not moving his hands from Michael’s ass, holding their hips together, their cocks trapped between their bodies. Calum reached up, his hand threading through Michael’s bangs and pushing them back. 

“I’m good,” Michael said, voice tight, pushing his hips down further into Ashton’s, his cock hard and pressed against his stomach; he could feel Ashton’s cock too, between his thigh and Ashton’s hip, a wet spot on the front of his leg.

“Get up,” Luke said, voice gentle, as he pulled his fingers from Michael’s hole. Michael moved so he was kneeling upright above Ashton, his cock hard, dropping down from his front to lean against Ashton’s belly; Ashton’s cock was below him, now.

“Hold it for him,” Ashton said, to either Luke or Calum, he had no preference, and Luke reached down to pick up the lube again, slicking up Ashton’s cock with a good amount, before holding his erection up straight, angling it just slightly as Michael started to lower himself.

The head of Ashton’s cock slipped against Michael’s perineum for a moment before dipping into his hole, but once it was in place, Michael lowered himself, taking nearly all of Ashton in one movement. He leaned forward almost immediately, hands coming to rest on Ashton’s waist, fingers digging into his flesh as Michael slowly worked his ass down the rest of the way onto him, taking his cock fully, sighing quietly once he bottomed out.

Luke bit his lip and moved around Michael to sit beside Ashton, watching as he moved his hands to Michael’s thighs, gripping them much the same way that Michael’s hands were wrapped around his sides. Calum slid off the bed opposite him and stripped his underwear off, moving over to Luke’s side—or so he thought, because while Michael began moving up and down on Ashton’s cock, holding onto him tight to try and keep himself composed, even as short, soft whimpers and mewls fell from his lips, Calum crawled across the bed, his arm against Michael’s side, as he picked up the bottle of lube from where it lay.

Luke watched Calum with a vague interest until Ashton moved one of his hands from Michael’s leg, lifting it and wrapping it around Luke, pulling him closer even as Michael was bouncing on his dick, pulling off of him nearly all the way before sliding right back down, the head nudging against his prostate whenever he was lucky—his cries sounded twice as loud when it happened; they could all tell.

Ashton’s hand was scrabbling against Luke’s back, trying to rearrange him, move him closer, so Luke did as Ashton wanted, lying down beside him. Luke reached up to adjust Ashton’s glasses on his face, smirking a little at how he was still wearing them, before kissing Ashton’s jaw sweetly, contrasting how hard and fast Michael was moving on his dick, fucking himself with abandon, needing Ashton’s cock inside of him.

“You look so good, Mikey,” Calum said, leaning up, his face near to Michael’s as Luke caught Ashton’s lips with his own. The two of them kissed, Ashton’s fingers digging into Michael’s thighs, and Michael stopped moving so exaggeratedly, instead grinding his ass down against the front of Ashton’s hips, turning his head to face Calum, kissing him, too, though Calum pulled away long before Luke did. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind what?” Ashton asked, breaking his kiss with Luke and lifting his head, unable to look away from where he was joined with Michael.

Calum didn’t answer, instead opening the lube bottle and rolling half onto his back, half his side. He lifted his leg a bit, hooking his arm underneath it, exposing his hole to Ashton and Luke—Michael, unfortunately, just wasn’t facing the right way to see him—but it was clear that he was going to use the two of them, fucking in front of him, to work himself up while he fingered himself for Ashton.

“Fuck,” Luke moaned, reaching down between his legs to touch himself, his fingers working along his still-clothed dick, dragging up and down the sides of his length, nosing at Ashton’s neck and shoulder, kissing him there intermittently as he did.

Michael straightened himself up again, leaning back a bit, letting Ashton and Luke look down his body to watch as he rolled his hips on top of Ashton, his dick slipping out of him a little before being pushed right back in, the noises coming from between Michael’s legs obscene, but just making each of them want more. Luke moaned and turned away, because touching himself with all of this insanely hot stimuli around him was going to give him an orgasm, right in his fucking underwear, and he really preferred to wait until Ashton’s stiff dick was in his ass before he came.

“Fuck, Mikey,” Calum whined; he couldn’t really see much either, like how Michael’s dick was twitching every single time Ashton’s cock dragged over his prostate, but he could see Ashton’s cock between his legs, spreading his cheeks where it disappeared into his hole, and he licked his lips as he worked his first finger inside himself, his thigh pressed against his chest as he held himself open. The position wasn’t easy to hold, but he made himself, because he could see Ashton and Luke’s eyes roaming over his body, and a thick pool of arousal settled somewhere near his navel, flooding his extremities. His dick was already hard, so he had no need to touch it any longer; he focused on working his finger in and out of himself.

“Cal,” Luke whined, forcing himself to pull his hand away from his crotch; he moved so he was half-sitting, half-laying beside Ashton—if he couldn’t touch himself, he’d touch Michael, who looked tired and fucked out and desperate for release. Letting the fingers of his right hand tangle with Ashton’s, Luke took hold of Michael’s cock with his left hand, wrapping it around him immediately and stroking him.

“Ah, fuck,” Michael gasped, not sure which way to move his hips anymore—toward Luke’s hand, or down onto Ashton’s dick, “ _Luke_.”

“Gonna come, Mikey?” Luke asked, and Calum groaned somewhere behind him; Luke glanced over his shoulder, trying to keep his hand working ever quicker over Michael’s dick, Ashton thrusting up into him from below—Luke watched as Calum was scissoring two fingers inside his hole already, stretching himself out to take Ashton next, while Luke was probably going to explode any second if he didn’t get some kind of relief.

“I’m gonna,” Ashton said, voice high-pitched, whimpering, and Michael lifted himself up onto his knees, Ashton’s dick sliding out of him, before he lowered himself again, practically sitting on his cock, clenching down on him, tight, then tighter because Luke’s hand felt hot and perfect and—lines of semen landed on Ashton’s stomach, shooting from Michael’s cock as he came, his ass squeezing down on Ashton, who followed shortly after with his own orgasm. Luke groaned at the sight, his eyes slipping half-closed—he was glad he didn’t close them entirely, because he would have missed Ashton moving his free hand from Michael’s thigh to his stomach, smearing Michael’s spunk all over his front, dirtying himself as his chest heaved.

“Fuck,” Michael said, standing on his knees, shaky, a glob of Ashton’s jizz rolling down his thigh after he pulled off of him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Calum said, probably the only one of them who could see it plainly; he licked his lip and teased his rim with a third finger, squeezing it in beside the other two, groaning and arching his back as he fucked himself shallowly with three of his fingers.

“Ash?” Luke asked, their fingers still laced together.

“Yeah,” Ashton said after a moment, as Michael climbed off of him, settling beside Calum; Luke barely caught it out of the corner of his eye when Michael moved one of his hands down between Calum’s cheeks, his fingertips grazing over his rim. He wasn’t attempting to finger him—he just wanted to tease him a bit.

“Ready for Cal?” Luke was asking, as Michael leaned as close as possible to Calum, biting down softly on his shoulder, still pressing against the edge of his hole, feeling how wet and stretched he was for Ashton.

“Yes,” Ashton said, barely audible over Calum’s whines, both reveling in Michael’s fingertips moving along the outside of his hole, feeling his fingers moving in and out of himself, and simultaneously nearly unable to handle the contact—his body felt wound up already, just like Luke earlier. Calum turned his head to look at Michael, who took his lips in a kiss as Calum let his fingers slip out of himself.

Ashton had pushed himself up, now sitting, his legs folded in front of him. “Cal?” he asked, voice still a little shaky. “How do you—”

“All fours,” Calum interrupted him, stretching out his leg before crawling over in front of Ashton, settling himself down onto his elbows, lower half still propped up on his knees, ass presented right to Ashton (and Luke, who was just lucky enough to still be beside him).

Michael took the spot Calum had just vacated, lying down flat on his back, his cock draped over his hip, still half-hard but slowly softening. He looked entirely blissed out, even though he knew what was yet to come.

Ashton rolled himself onto his knees as well, standing on them behind Calum, whose hole just _looked_ stretched—it was partly open due to his fingering, and Ashton circled his rim with his index finger before curling it inside of Calum. Calum took his finger easily, and Ashton could feel how loose and wet from lube he was; biting his lip, he looked to Luke, who wordlessly handed him the lube, then crawled up toward Calum’s face, past Michael, who would probably fall asleep if they let him.

“Hey Cal,” Luke said, quietly, sitting in front of Calum; he looked over Calum’s shoulder, watching Ashton fiddle with the cap of the lube before opening it and slicking some onto his cock, biting his lip a little at how sensitive he still was.

“Hey Luke,” Calum replied, smirking a little—having a conversation right now seemed unorthodox as fuck.

“I was thinking—” Luke said, though he was cut off by a loud moan from Calum and a hiss from Ashton as the latter entered him, popping the head of his dick in and then not moving.

“What?” Ashton prompted, rocking his hips just a little, trying to get used to the pressure again, not to mention let Calum acclimate to the intrusion.

“I thought maybe,” Luke said, pausing to let Ashton push his dick in another inch or so, “Calum would want to do me a favor.”

Michael snickered from where he was laying, breath puffing out from his lungs in amusement, while Ashton spoke for Calum again.

“What kind of favor?” he asked, and Calum whimpered, pressing his lips against the back of his hand. Ashton felt so _big_ inside of him, or maybe he just hadn’t gotten his fingers in deep enough.

“Maybe the kind—” Luke stopped himself this time, as Ashton fed his dick further into Calum’s ass, eliciting a loud moan from him. “The kind where he gets me ready for you.”

“Mm,” Calum hummed, looking up at Luke and nodding, lifting his face from where it was pressed against his hand. “Yeah.”

“Guess he wants to,” Ashton said, snapping his hips forward, giving Calum the rest of his cock all at once—he groaned, desperate, spreading his knees further apart and pushing back against Ashton’s front just a little.

“Guess he wants to,” Luke echoed, spinning around where he sat and sliding off the bed, pushing his underwear down and stepping out of them before returning to where he was sitting before. They three of them were all stupidly tall, but the perks of having a huge bed meant there was plenty of room for everyone. Luke laid down on his back in front of Calum and spread his legs shamelessly, exposing his hard, leaking cock and his pink, puckered hole to him.

“Shit,” Calum breathed, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Luke before him.

Michael grunted to get their attention. “Does he look good?” he asked, lifting his head from the mattress, but barely enough to even see over his own chest.

“Yeah,” Ashton answered, because Calum’s mouth was occupied in kissing at Luke’s thighs, licking them, making Luke shiver.

“Tell me,” Michael asked, lifting a hand to wrap loosely around his cock, which was almost completely soft now.

“You can jerk off but not move to look?” Ashton asked, amusement evident in his voice.

“Will you just—” Michael began, snippy, but Luke’s breathless voice stopped him speaking.

“ _Shit_ , Cal,” Luke had gasped out, as Calum’s nose nudged his swollen balls, his mouth pressing a lewd, wet kiss to his hole, tongue swiping over it before pulling away.

“Oh, fuck,” Ashton said, playing it up on purpose for Michael. “Mike,” he said, “Cal’s gonna eat him out.”

But Cal already _was_ eating Luke out: His tongue was lapping at him almost continually, the soft noises barely audible over Ashton’s hips smacking against Calum’s ass. He was moving quickly, but he could tell that it would take a bit of time until he was ready to come again, so he didn’t need to rush until Calum was close, he figured.

Ashton lowered himself down over Calum, hooking one arm around his body to hold him, but also to get a better look at what Calum was doing down between Luke’s legs.

Luke’s cock was red, dripping precome all over his front, but Calum had moved his hands to Luke’s thighs, holding them open as he worked his tongue against him, loosening him just slightly with each pass of his tongue.

“Ash,” Michael gasped out, pleading for it—he wanted to hear it from Ashton, instead of seeing it; it was more fun that way.

“Luke’s so fucking hard,” Ashton said, watching as Calum sucked at his hole, his own saliva shining on Luke’s skin. “He’s so wet.” Michael groaned softly, and Calum used the same rhythm Ashton was fucking him with to prod his tongue against Luke’s hole, trying to work it inside him. “Cal’s gonna fuck him with his tongue, Mikey,” Ashton continued, watching, his chin resting on Calum’s shoulder as he dipped his hand down to brush against Calum’s cock.

Luke spread his legs as far as he could, lifting his hips up into Calum’s face to give him a better angle; Ashton sighed in victory when Calum’s tongue finally breached Luke, swiping inside of him shallowly before flicking it into him repeatedly, fucking him with his tongue.

“Fuck, he’s doing it,” Ashton said—he didn’t look away, but he could hear clearly when Michael started to jerk himself off a bit quicker. “He’s—fuck. Fucking Luke all nice with his tongue, isn’t he? Aren’t you, Cal?”

“Cal,” Michael whined, while Luke was arching his neck up to watch Calum between his legs, his hands holding his legs open as wide as possible; Luke was biting his lower lip, breathing heavily through his nose, watching as Calum’s body was jerked forward with each and every thrust of Ashton’s hips behind him—he could feel it, too, Calum’s tongue moving just a bit deeper into him each time Ashton fucked forward into Calum.

“Shit, I’m—” Ashton whispered, as Michael arched his back up off the bed, tearing his hand away from his cock, because he was going to come again if he didn’t stop, and he really didn’t want to make himself any more tired than he already was.

Calum was humming softly against Luke’s ass, lapping at him each time he withdrew his tongue before dipping it right back into him, licking at him from the inside, stretching Luke on the muscle.

“Calum, Cal— _Cal_ ,” Luke was speaking gibberish, no real words leaving his lips as he bucked his hips up into Calum’s face.

“He’s ready,” Ashton said, breathless, his hips rocking into Calum and staying there, deep inside him, the arch of his cock pressing against his prostate—and Ashton could have guessed so, since Calum’s body tensed up each time he moved, shuddering just a little. Ashton braced himself with one hand on Calum’s shoulder, letting his other hand move around his cock. He dragged the backs of his fingers along the side, teasing Calum until he reached the head, then pressed two fingers against the slit, rubbing around it in circles. A huge dollop of precome spurted out onto his fingers, and Ashton spread it along Calum’s length before just taking his dick in hand, stroking him off quickly, barely moving his hips so he could keep his cock against his prostate.

Calum squeezed down on Luke’s thighs, all three of them ignoring Michael’s whiny moans from beside them, wishing he still had some friction on his dick, and fucked his tongue as deep as he could get into Luke’s hole before replacing it with two fingers, curling them inside him, his hips twitching as Ashton worked his hand over his dick.

“I’m so close,” Calum said, partly to Luke, but mostly to himself, grinding his hips back against Ashton, fucking Luke as best he could with his fingers while still resting on his elbows—before he even knew that it was upon him, his body caved in on itself as he came, the splash of his semen landing on the sheets below him. He pulled away from Luke’s ass, pressing his cheek into his thigh, eyes squeezed closed as his dick spasmed, dripping come from the tip as he rode out his orgasm; behind him, Ashton was still fucking into his ass, hands tight on his hips, until finally he came too, spilling into Calum, folding his body over him and letting his forehead rest between Calum’s shoulder blades.

“Fuck, Cal,” Ashton said, his voice soft against Calum’s back, pulling out of him right away and sitting back on his knees as Calum moved sideways, flopping onto his side, adjacent to Luke.

“I gotta do you now?” Ashton asked, laughing a little, looking at Luke and how he was pretty much still in the perfect position to get fucked.

“‘Fraid so,” Michael said, rolling onto his side. “Happy fuckin’ birthday.”

“Cal, Cal—” Luke said, and Ashton and Michael both looked down at him, though they really focused on Calum, who had snuck his fingers back between Luke’s legs, fingering him open again, using the spit he’d left on Luke’s skin to try and work a third finger in. “So tight, fuck, wait—”

Calum retracted his hand and, with Michael and Ashton still watching, sucked on three of his fingers, coating them with saliva, spitting on them just enough to get them wet, to slip all three into Luke.

“Fuck, Cal,” Luke whined, opening his legs a bit further, hooking one foot around Michael’s legs.

“You’re almost there,” Ashton said, moving onto his hands and knees to crawl a little closer to Luke. He folded his hand around the lube and held onto it as he approached, ending up between Luke’s open thighs, looking down at Calum still working his fingers into Luke, pumping three of them into him, slowly, working him open.

“I'm—" Luke whined, and Ashton just nodded, smirking a bit, reaching down to take hold of Luke's cock for just a minute, pumping his hand over his length as Luke moaned, wanton and unabashed, lifting his hips into both Ashton and Calum's hands.

"What do you think, Cal?" Michael asked, sitting upright and scooching over to be closer to Luke. "He ready?"

Ashton looked over at Calum, letting Luke's dick slip out of his hand and rest on his thigh instead.

"Think so," Calum replied, pulling his fingers slowly out of Luke's loosened hole, smirking as Luke moaned at the empty space Calum left behind.

"Won't be empty for long," Michael said, snickering just a little, moving one hand to touch Luke's chest. "Ash," Michael said, pointedly, and Ashton flicked the cap of the lube open, squeezing some onto his palm and then transferring it to his dick with a few lengthy strokes.

Calum and Michael focused their attention on Luke, Michael's hand moving over his chest, touching him softly, fingertips just barely moving over his skin, though Michael made sure to let them trail over his nipples (Luke whined softly, looking down his body at the three of them manhandling him) as Calum's hand simply rested on his stomach, and Ashton hooked his hands around Luke's thighs, tugging him a little closer.

"Ready, Lukey?" Ashton asked, holding Luke up so he could slide his knees beneath his legs.

"Yeah," Luke whimpered, nodding, still looking over the front of his body as Calum leaned down to kiss his neck, mirroring Michael's position on his other side, though Michael's mouth was on his chest, one of Luke's nipples between his lips. He was sucking it, and Luke bit his lip to keep himself at least a little bit quiet while Ashton held his dick between two fingers, holding it steady and even as he pushed the head against Luke. It slid into him easily, a combination of Calum's prep and the lube he'd used, and Ashton moved into Luke slowly but in one fluid movement, seating himself fully in Luke's ass.

"Oh my god," Luke sighed, Calum's lips centimeters away from his own, taking them in a kiss before long as Michael licked at his hard nipple, rolling the other underneath two fingers, while Ashton arched his back a little—he wasn't really able to lean over Luke with Calum and Michael crowded around him, so he just held tight to Luke's legs, holding them around himself, as he fucked his hips forward. 

Below him, below the three of them, Luke was twitching, his cock neglected and draped over his front, leaking precome, his back arched up into Michael's mouth, leaning his head to the side for Calum to lick and bite at his neck, leaving marks and bruises there. This was all supposed to be for Ashton, and yet here Luke was, the one getting the best treatment of the night—well, so far. He gasped out loud at the ministrations of the three touching him, but also at the thought of what they had all wanted to do to Ashton after he'd had his way with the three of them.

Luke pressed his heels into Ashton's lower back, trying to keep his cock as deep as he could—Ashton had to be tired, had to be overstimulated and too sensitive, but he didn't seem it, didn't seem anything other than fucking _into this_.

"You close, Luke?" Calum asked, voice right in his ear. Luke nodded, lifting his hips again as he felt Calum's hand glide downward over his front, the side of his hand bumping into his dick. He moaned softly and Michael bit down gently on his nipple, making Luke slip his eyes shut, as Ashton continued to fuck into him with a stuttering rhythm that Luke really fucking hoped meant he was close, because Luke sure as fuck was and he knew he was going to snap soon, especially if Calum was going to—

Fuck, of course he was going to. Calum's hand wrapped around Luke's cock, stroking him in a rhythm perfectly timed to the one Ashton was using to ride Luke's ass, quick and hard, snapping his hips right against him once he was nearly fully in—though for Calum, he would flick his wrist as he neared the head of Luke's cock.

"Fucking—fuck, fuck," Luke practically cried out. Michael had captured the nipple not currently in his mouth between two fingers, pinching it tight over and over, while his tongue teased the one between his lips. "Motherfucker—I swear to fucking _fuck_ —"

Ashton laughed a little, though he sounded completely breathless when he did, and gave Luke a small slap on his thigh. "If you want something, Lukey, don't swear at us. Ask for it."

"Make me _fucking_ come," Luke said, loudly, and Ashton just chuckled low in his throat, grinding his hips into Luke instead of trying to fuck him. He looked down his body at where his cock was deep inside Luke, his cheeks pressed against the front of Ashton's hips, but let his gaze wander over to where Calum was tugging Luke's cock, roughly, the velvety skin beneath his hand a stark contrast of deep pink against Calum's brown, and Ashton licked his lip as he watched. Luke was leaking precome all over his front and Calum's hand, and Michael (as far as Ashton could tell from his peripheral vision) was pulling his nipples too, one with his fingers and the other with his lips. Luke was coming apart in their hands, and Ashton literally couldn't think of anything better.

"I'm—" was all Luke managed, voice cut off into silence, his lips still parted in a silent moan, as come shot from the tip of his dick, landing on Calum's arm and the sheets below them, a few streaks falling to Luke's stomach. His chest was heaving, Ashton noticed, until the tension of Luke's body permeated his own and he was coming, too, though with much, much less semen than his first two orgasms. He left only a couple spurts of jizz inside of Luke, and when he pulled out, he sighed at the relief he felt. His body felt tired but his mind was wide awake, alight with the fucking adoration he had for his band, his boys, and instead of moving off the bed to clean himself, and the rest of them, up, he pitched himself forward and landed on top of Luke (with a quiet "Oof" from both of them).

It would have been so easy not to want any more contact, for the four of them to declare it over and done and definitely, truly, a Happy Birthday that was finished, but Luke just laughed a little, eyes closed, and wrapped his arms around Ashton, engulfing Ash with his slightly larger frame. Michael, who was already mostly lying down, threw an arm over Ashton too, while Calum slid further down the bed, reclining so he, too, could do the same, squeezing Ashton once he did.

"Best birthd—" Ashton started to say, but Luke pecked a kiss to his lips, stopping him. Ashton looked at him quizzically, one eyebrow quirked up.

"We're not finished yet," Calum answered, and Ashton looked over to him. 

"Oh, no?" Ashton inquired, his eyebrow still raised in curiosity, the corner of his mouth joining it in a smirk.

"Nope," Michael said from behind him, and Ashton heard the bottle of lube click open again. "You still good to go?"

"Guess so," Ashton said, pushing himself off of Luke. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he watched Michael lube up his fingers. "Who are...who is that for?" Ashton asked, lips parted a bit, squirming in anticipation already.

"For you, mate," Michael said, ignoring Luke and Calum's short trills of amusement as Ashton slid himself a bit closer to Michael.

"On your back, I think," Michael mumbled, nodding toward the head of the bed; he was almost displaced by how quickly Ashton moved past him, his weight moving them all around on the mattress, before he flipped over and laid on his back, legs bent at the knee, spread just a little bit apart, looking up at Michael.

"Let's go," Calum muttered to Luke, both of them standing, a little shaky at first, before taking their places on either side of Ashton. The three of them had decided, if Ashton wanted to go through with it, that they were all going to fucking lavish him with attention while they each took their turn.

Michael sidled over to sit between Ashton’s legs, looking down at him, but completely unable to miss how fucking happy he looked, even though his eyes were heavily-lidded behind his glasses and he was probably exhausted. Calum was kissing over Ashton’s neck, his hair tickling Ashton’s cheek, and Luke had his eyes on Michael, though his fingers were brushing over Ashton’s collarbone, with soft barely-there touches that made him shiver.

Ashton inhaled sharply as two of Michael’s fingers moved between his ass cheeks, spreading him apart just a little. He glanced up to find Ashton’s eyes fixed on his face, with Calum still kissing his neck, Luke’s hand moving over his chest and stomach, dipping down to touch the skin near the base of his cock. Michael smirked at how completely blissed out Ashton looked, the slight smile on his face, and Michael couldn’t help but smile back just a little.

“Luke,” Michael said, suddenly, and Luke’s hand stilled from where his index finger was moving back and forth over the base of Ashton’s dick.

“What?” Luke replied, looking up at Michael—Ashton leaned his head a little bit closer to Calum, whose lips were working over his shoulder now. Michael looked down at the three of them as he moved his hand underneath Ashton’s knee, his palm flat against his thigh, and pushed it back, exposing Ashton’s hole just a bit.

“Hold him like this,” Michael said, and Luke moved his hand to do as Michael asked, his fingers pressing against Michael’s on the underside of Ashton’s thigh until he moved his hand away.

Settling down on his knees, Michael lowered his hands back to Ashton’s ass, dragging his slickened fingers over Ashton’s hole again—with his leg pulled back as it was, it was much easier to finger him. Michael pressed his fingertip against Ashton, moving up and down over him before switching to rubbing small circles against him, before he was finally able to push just the tip inside of him. Ashton was tight—they didn’t do this to him all that often—but the short mewls and sighs coming from him made it clear that he liked it.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Calum muttered to him, sliding his hand over Ashton’s stomach, up over his chest to cup the side of his neck, thumb briefly rubbing his Adam’s apple.

“Yeah,” Ashton whined, as Luke snickered, watching as Ashton’s hand came up to grip Calum’s wrist.

“Wait ‘til it’s his cock filling you up,” Luke said, his words coinciding with Michael pushing his finger in a bit further. Ashton leaned his head back against the pillow, exposing his neck, and both Calum and Luke went to kiss it. They narrowly missed whacking their heads together—Michael laughed at the near-accident—but made room for each other, with Calum kissing Ashton’s neck again, Luke sucking and biting it.

Ashton’s body felt tight in the position he was in, being held in place by Luke, and already starting to get worked up from Michael’s finger sliding in and out of his hole, slowly. He could feel every single inch of his fingers as he worked it inside and then pulled it out. Ashton knew Michael was taking his time for Ash’s benefit, doing it slowly, all in good time, specifically not to hurt him, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t any less grueling knowing that he still had two more fingers to go before the burning desire in his belly would be sated.

“Mikey,” he whined, and Calum moved his hand over to Ashton’s shoulder, pulling himself closer so that he was nearly on top of Ashton.

“You’re—hold on,” Michael said, testing to see if he could make any headway with his second finger. “You’re just so tight, Ash,” he continued, laughing a little.

“It’s not funny,” Ashton said, even though yeah, it kind of was. He couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up, making Luke and Calum laugh quietly to themselves too. “Shut up,” Ashton chided them, still laughing himself.

“Let me just…” Michael said, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on trying to angle his fingers just right to get his middle finger in beside his forefinger. He curled them together then pushed in, giving just the slightest bit of pressure, and finally, they both moved into Ashton’s tight ass. Ashton gasped, loudly, his hand tightening around Calum’s wrist.

“You good?” Luke asked, leaning over to kiss Ashton right on the mouth, tongue swiping over his lower lip before Ashton parted them for him, letting Luke lick into his mouth as Michael fucked him with two fingers, keeping them pressed tight together at first—he wanted Ashton to be used to this stretch before giving him any more.

Calum shook his arm from Ashton’s hold and reached down, feeling over his ribs and the dip in his stomach just below them, before wrapping his hand around Ashton’s other thigh, pulling it up the same way Luke was holding him.

It changed the angle of Michael’s fingers inside of him, but also made them slide out just a bit, so Ashton didn’t know what kind of noise to make: Pleased or unsatisfied. With his hole completely exposed as it was, Michael would be able to fuck Ashton deeper with his fingers, and he intended to; he gave Calum an appreciative nod, then moved his fingers into Ashton again, over and over, curling them, trying to feel for his prostate.

“Did I get it?” he asked, when he curled his fingers once and Ashton’s legs twitched nearly out of Calum and Luke’s hold. Ashton nodded vehemently, vigorously, as Michael pressed the pads of his fingers against it again and again, working him over, making him moan, loudly, only to have his soft cries swallowed up by Luke or Calum as they took turns kissing him now.

Michael didn’t relent on his prostate, gently rubbing his fingertips over it before he scissored them open, stretching Ashton, heartened when he didn’t complain or whimper in discomfort. He did it again, opening him up around his fingers, the position he was in most certainly helping—Michael bit his lip and lowered his free hand to his own cock, feeling it just beginning to stiffen up. He was getting fucking turned on just from touching Ashton, from the smell of sex in the room and undoubtedly the arousal of his friends. He couldn’t really see very well just because of how they were laying, but he’d be willing to bet Calum and Luke were sporting stiffies too, or were at least well on their way.

Ashton was lifting his hips up into Michael’s hand, wanting more, Calum and Luke’s mouths on his neck not enough for him, not even with Michael fingering him.

“Michael,” he tried, and Michael glanced up at him, his bangs half-covering his eyes.

“You want more?” Michael asked, and Ashton nodded. Calum took his mouth in a kiss again, and Luke moved his hand back down to where it had been much earlier, letting his forefinger move around the base of Ashton’s dick. “Go ahead.”

Luke and Calum both took this as their cue—Luke wrapped his hand around Ashton’s dick, none of them missing how his entire body shuddered, but he moved slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Calum kissed Ashton a bit deeper, rougher, their lips pressed together as his hand moved to explore Ashton’s front again, palm gliding over his nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. He pinched one between two fingers as Michael let his third finger slip inside of Ashton, who took it with nothing more than a small groan. The fire in his belly was even worse, now that he was so close.

“Gonna fuck you so good, Ash,” Michael was mumbling, watching his own fingers as he fucked them into Ashton, a little bit quicker now. “We all are. Gonna fill you up, right?”

A hum of affirmation came from both Calum and Luke, who apparently were listening, and before he realized how bad he wanted to just be inside Ashton already, he had pulled out his fingers most of the way, splaying them out just inside Ashton’s rim, parting them and opening his hole further.

“I’m ready,” Ashton gasped, thighs straining against the position they were still being held in, and Michael just nodded once, withdrew his fingers, and slicked his dick up with lube. The longest part was over—Ashton was opened up, all the three of them had to do now was just fuck him.

Luke and Calum both lifted their heads to look over, watching as Michael carefully lined himself up with Ashton’s hole, the head disappearing inside of it quickly as Ashton whined softly. He pushed against their hands, wanting his legs loose—they released him and he immediately wrapped them around Michael, who lowered himself down over Ashton; Calum and Luke gave him room, moving out of their way as Michael fucked into him, slow and steady, wanting to set the pace as such for now. His hips smacking into Ashton’s ass was audible, as was the sound of them kissing, because Michael was only careful and calculated when he had to be—the rest of the time he was reckless, dirty.

Ashton knew that he wouldn’t come again for a while—maybe one more time after Michael, Calum, _and_ Luke were done—but Michael fucking into him, their fronts flush together and his dick pressed between them, felt good, and he relished in it, clinging tight to Michael. Calum and Luke were still nearby—Ashton could feel their presence beside him, but his entire focus was on Michael.

“I’m getting close,” Michael whispered, panting just a little in Ashton’s ear, against his cheek, before Luke nosed his way in between them to kiss Michael first, then Ashton again. 

“Do it,” Luke said, looking over the top of Michael’s head at Calum, who was watching Michael fuck Ashton with a glazed-over expression, lost in his own arousal. “Come in his ass,” Luke continued, and Michael’s hips stuttered as he and Ashton both turned to look at him.

“Do it,” Luke repeated at the same time Ashton spoke, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. “Come—” he began, whining a bit “—come in my ass, Mikey, please, fucking come in my—”

Michael cut him off, groaning over his words as Ashton felt it, acutely aware that Michael had just come inside of him by how his hips stuttered, his rhythm faltering. Michael pressed a hard kiss to Ashton, who kissed him back desperately, his hands squeezing Michael’s shoulders.

They broke apart after a few more kisses, each just as sloppy as the one before it, and Michael pulled out of Ashton slowly, his cock covered in his own spunk and lube.

“Shit,” Calum said, letting his palm cup the head of his own cock for a moment before pulling away.

Ashton leaned a little toward him, shifting his hips and clenching his hole down on nothing. “Luke?” he asked, some part of him wanting Calum to go last; he wasn’t sure why, but it felt like the right thing.

“Yeah,” Luke said, knowing what Ashton was asking, and swapped places with Michael, who laid down next to Ashton, looking vaguely like he was just as tired as Ashton too. He reached over to tweak one of Ashton’s nipples, making him squeak in surprise and bat at Michael’s hand.

Michael just laughed as Luke slicked himself up, now between Ashton’s legs, and Calum laid back down beside him. “ _Dick_ ,” Ashton said, accusatory.

“Yeah, just be patient and he’ll give you some,” Michael said, gesturing to Luke and snickering, like that was the most clever joke ever told. Luke gave him a look and Calum rolled his eyes.

“Ignore him,” Calum muttered, his lips against the underside of Ashton’s jaw. 

“It’s true!” Michael said, rolling onto his back but moving closer to Ashton so they were laying side by side. He lifted one of his arms above his head, resting it on the pillow behind himself and Ashton, and let his fingers card through his hair. He grinned a little to himself as he pinpointed the moment that Luke pushed the head of his dick into Ashton, because he tensed up and then sighed, the sound thoroughly satisfied. Michael leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ashton’s shoulder, while Calum had apparently taken over the task of touching his cock, however slowly, just to keep him interested and on-edge, even though it didn’t seem like he was quite there yet.

“Fuck, Ash,” Luke said, his hands on Ashton’s knees, his legs open, bent on either side of him. “Just took Mikey and still so—” he swallowed, thickly. “Tight.”

Ashton lifted his hips up against Luke just as Luke was leaning down over him, his hands coming to rest on either side of Ashton’s torso; he was still held up above him, which gave Calum the room he needed to kiss Ashton, their tongues moving together as Luke fucked him, harder, his dick moving easily in and out of Ashton despite how tight he still felt. Michael had rolled onto his side, his hand wrapped around Ashton’s wrist, hand still playing with his hair, as Calum kissed him, sucking his lower lip and tongue, hand lightly touching his cock, stroking over it, giving it a gentle tug every now and then. Ashton’s dick was still sensitive, but he was getting hard again—Calum could feel it.

“You still ok, Ash?” he asked, voice low, lips against Ashton’s. Luke was fucking him, his body moving just a little each time he thrust back in, but Ashton nodded—he didn’t think he’d ever felt better. His boys had let him use them just to get off, and now he was letting them use him, fucking into his tight asshole, making him theirs just like he’d made them his.

“I’m great,” he whispered, leaning his head back a little, further into Michael’s touch, as Calum kissed him again and Luke’s rhythm slowed a bit. He pulled out most of the way, fucking back in in one long motion, several times, before he stopped, deep within Ashton, rocking his hips forward repeatedly, until he finally tensed up—Ashton could feel his body stiffen between his legs—and come deep inside of him too. Ashton sighed softly as Calum pulled away, Luke riding out his orgasm on Ashton’s hips before pushing himself up, his hands on either of Ashton’s knees, using him as leverage to straighten up, and then pull out slowly.

Ashton’s hole spasmed around nothing as Luke pulled his dick out, semen chasing after him, a few drops spilling out between Ashton’s cheeks; it made him feel wet and dirty and he felt his face redden when he realized that they could all see him as such. He couldn’t help smiling at the thought.

“Cal,” Michael said, cuddling even closer to Ashton as Calum rolled off the bed. Luke moved to take his place, but Calum spoke to stop them.

“Wait,” he said, and three heads turned to look at him. “I want him on all fours.”

Ashton groaned at the thought—he’d feel Calum so fucking deep that way—and sat up with the help of Michael, who remained lying down as he helped push Ashton up, even though he didn’t need the assistance. Ashton turned himself over, kneeling on the bed beside Luke for a moment before leaning forward, holding himself up on his hands. He could feel wetness on his thighs, a mixture of lube and the come both Michael and Luke had left inside him. Calum crawled back onto the bed, licking his lip eagerly, and took the bottle of lube in his hand.

He slicked himself up as Michael and Luke stretched out on the bed, framing Ashton with their bare bodies. Michael had taken one of Ashton’s wrists in his hand, holding onto it, while Luke reached for Ashton’s cock, giving it a short, loose squeeze just to see if he was erect.

Ashton let out a short whine when Luke touched him, which led them all to believe he was. Using their feet to push themselves further up the bed, away from Calum, Luke and Michael reclined against the pile of pillows that had already been partially squished flat from all the laying they’d done on them.

“Ready, Ash?” Calum asked, letting two fingers dip inside of him, feeling how loose he was, yet knowing he’d still feel tight as fuck.

“Yeah,” Ashton whimpered as Calum’s fingers left his hole, only to be replaced with the head of his dick. Calum shuffled himself a bit closer, his dick entering Ashton as he did. Ashton whined again, and Luke leaned forward to kiss him, followed by Michael, who understood their job now was comfort and kissing (a.k.a., mushy shit). Ashton’s hole felt so full, so used, and he honestly didn’t know how he had lasted this long, his oversensitive cock twitching every time Calum angled his hips just right and the head of his dick brushed Ashton’s prostate.

Ashton was mumbling nonsense against Luke and Michael’s lips each time they kissed him, his eyes shut tight as he pushed back against Calum, wanting his cock deep, wanting to finish, wanting Calum to finish too. He could feel a tightness in his abdomen that he recognized as an orgasm, slowly building, his body giving in and letting him come again even though he felt absolutely certain that he had nothing left to give other than a shuddering sigh and trembling limbs.

“Ash,” Luke whispered as Michael’s lips rounded his throat, kissing as much of his chest and neck and shoulder as he could reach. “You gonna come for Calum?”

“Yeah,” Ashton answered without even thinking, the word coming almost unbidden from his mouth.

“Good, Ash,” Luke continued, meeting Calum’s eyes as he fucked Ashton, hard, his pace quick but not too fast, “‘cause he’s gonna come for you.”

Ashton mewled, high-pitched noises mixed with the word “Yes,” as he nodded and ground his ass back against Calum’s hips. Calum was so deep inside him and he just felt so _big_ , his own ass clenching down, so tight, so tight, so _much_.

“Ash,” one of them said, and Ashton was able to recognize after a moment that it was Calum, behind him, leaning over his back, one hand sliding up his spine to curl into his hair, tugging on it and pulling his head back, letting Michael have more room for what he was doing with his lips and teeth.

“Cal,” Ashton said in response, sighing out his name, and Calum pulled his hair just a little, just enough to arch Ashton’s back up even further. Ashton felt fucking transcendent, like one person didn’t have the right to feel so perfect, before he realized that it wasn’t just him—it was the four of them, it was Luke and Michael and Calum, too.

Calum lowered his other hand around Ashton’s body, taking hold of his cock, wrapping his fingers in a loose circle as he jerked Ashton off slowly. Ashton’s entire body tightened up, tensing, and finally released, two or three thick, fat drops of come beading at the head of his cock, his body expelling everything that it had left, and then Calum finished too, filling his ass up with come. He gave a loud, short cry, an exclamation not of a word but just noise, as he pulled out of Ashton slowly, agonizingly slowly but desperate not to hurt him, and slumped over onto the bed beside him, but moved a hand to Ashton’s thigh to hold him in place.

Ashton’s legs were spread wide, still, his hole gaping after being fucked three times right in a row, and Calum watched as a trickle of semen—his maybe, or Luke’s, or Michael’s, or maybe all fucking three of them mixed together—dripped down out of Ashton’s hole, over his taut balls. Calum held his moan in his chest, tongue swiping over his lips, as he forced himself not to eat Ashton’s ass out until he’d cleaned him up. It was too much—Ashton would probably love it any other time, but now he was just too sensitive. 

He proved that thought in Calum’s mind as he removed his hand, which Ashton took as his cue to lie down, turning sideways so his back was to Michael, his front to Luke, and Calum gathered himself up enough to crawl up beside Michael.

“You good, Ash?” Luke asked, and even though Ashton nodded, Luke slid off the bed anyway, going to the bathroom to retrieve a towel, snagging the bottle of sparkling water from the bedside before climbing back onto the bed.

“I’m great,” Ashton said again, as Michael helped him roll onto his back again, while Calum reached for the bottle of water. He handed it to Ashton while Luke gingerly pushed his legs apart, cleaning him up with the soft towel, then dropping it onto the floor next to the bed.

“Someone will step on that later,” Ashton warned, between sips of water, the bubbles tickling his nose as he drank it way too fast.

“I hope it’s Michael,” Calum said, and Luke and Ashton both snorted with laughter while Michael looked over his shoulder with an indignant “Hey!”

“How was your birthday?” Luke asked once they were all smushed together, and Michael and Calum stopped right away, calming down a little, waiting for Ashton to speak.

“Perfect,” he said, finishing off the bottle of water and reaching over Luke to drop it to the floor as well, the glass hitting the towel with a _clunk_. He reached up to adjust his glasses on his nose, and this time, no one interrupted him when he said his next sentence. “Best birthday ever.”

“...Until next year,” Michael quipped, and the four of them burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "Innocent and All" by Colour Revolt._


End file.
